<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Promise by haileys_jay</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27854842">I Promise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/haileys_jay/pseuds/haileys_jay'>haileys_jay</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Upstead One Shots [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chicago PD (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:42:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,045</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27854842</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/haileys_jay/pseuds/haileys_jay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"You never loved me, did you?"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jay Halstead &amp; Hailey Upton, Jay Halstead/Hailey Upton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Upstead One Shots [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Promise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>a combination of 2 prompt requests for one angsty one shot. Inspiration song: Someone You Loved by Lewis Capaldi</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>You never loved me, did you?</b>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jay stood outside of Hailey’s house, oblivious to the fact that it was pouring rain and getting colder by the second. He was soaking wet from head to toe, but he couldn't even think straight enough to wipe away the drops that were falling onto his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the hell?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was 3 in the morning, and Hailey couldn't think straight either. She was woken up less than a minute ago from a loud banging on the door and she was still adjusting her eyes to everything that was standing in front of her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“After you got back from New York, you said you wouldnt leave again. That it would be the last time. Then you went undercover without letting me know, leaving me in the dark, thinking the worst had happened to you. It was work, I got that, but after 8 months you cant even call me to let me know you’re back?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, she was awake with her heart beating faster than she thought was possible. She hadn't even had the chance to tell him, to even form the words to let him know, and there he was, standing on her doorstep demanding answers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How did you know?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He scoffed, slicking back his soaking wet hair in hopes that the water would quit dribbling down his face. “Hailey, we haven't talked in 8 months, and all you're worried about is who told me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was going to tell you, but I couldn't think of anything. Every time I thought of something, it brought me back to that bar and the conversation, and I just </span>
  <em>
    <span>couldn't</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I hurt you, I know that, but do you think this was any easier for me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The silence between them was so thick that a steak knife couldn't cut through it. This wasn't New York. There, Hailey could still text and call and let the one person she cared about know she was safe. Going undercover to bring down a trafficking ring was a completely different story. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You never answered my question.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hailey shook her head and joined him on the porch. He took a step back, going further into the curtain of rain, trying to give each other enough space. The rain was colder than she thought as it immediately soaked through her pajama pants and old academy t-shirt that once belonged to her boyfriend, chilling her to the bone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course I loved you. I still love you. Just the thought of you got me through each and every day. But when I came back, I just… I changed. I went through so much while I was gone. I wanted to call you, hug you, kiss you. But I didn't know how you would react. But now I do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With each breath of air came a noticeable fog. Jay was heated, but he didnt know why. She didn't choose to leave, this is just how the job works. He's been in the same situation, but that was years ago. Before he met Hailey, before he fell in love. He's even been left in the dark by someone he cared deeply about, he just didn't think she would do the same thing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I still love you, too. But you didn't leave a note, or even a quick text to explain what was happening. </span>
  <b>No one had heard from you for days</b>
  <span>, then my new partner showed up. I only knew you were back because I overheard Platt and Voight. I know you went through some tough things, but I went through things, too. As soon as I got used to having someone by my side, you left.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But I’m back now.” She looked at his eyes and saw the pain and hurt. She wished she had the chance to let him know what was happening, she thought about that every day, too. But with how fast everything went down, and the severity of the case, she couldn't risk even the smallest slip up while undercover. “I know I said I wouldn't leave before, but this time I'm serious. If they want me undercover for even a week without contact from the most important person in my life, they're going to have to drag me out in a casket.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She let a small smile form on her lips, to let him know she was serious. That even though she hurt him in the most vulnerable way, she wanted him to know she was sorry and wanted to make up for it. She wanted to be his partner again, both professionally and personally.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wiped some of the water from his face. There was no doubt it was mixed with some tears, but no one could tell from the immaculate amounts of rain that was falling and the dimness of the porch light. “Where do we go from here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well,” She took a step closer to him, “We can go inside, change out of these wet clothes and talk. Or, you can leave, I go back to work in a few days, pretend like this never happened and try to rebuild our partnership. Because sorry Jay, I'm not taking another partner.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Despite all of the words that were said, the hate he had built up over the months for her leaving, he still felt his heart skip a few beats when he looked into her blue eyes. The same blue eyes that helped him get through so much in the past, and the same blue eyes that he fell in love with. The ones he was still in love with.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I'd like to get out of these clothes.” She nodded her head and moved to open the door. Before she could grab the handle, he gently grabbed her wrist to pull her back to him. “Just promise me, you won't do it again? I don't think I can take you leaving again. Twice is enough.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I promise.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She smiled at him and motioned for him to follow her inside. Out of the rain and the cold, away from the tension he had brought with him. It would be a journey to get their relationship back to where they left it, but they would rather take the journey then throw it all away.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this was written very fast and late at night. i hope you guys enjoyed it and be on the look out for updates on my current fics and any one shots that i have in the works!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>